The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to uplink transmission parameter selection during random access message transmission and retransmission.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless systems, a UE may utilize a directional transmission to gain access to a medium. For example, a UE may transmit an initial directional transmission in order to gain access to a medium. Following receipt of a response to the initial directional transmission, the UE may then transmit a second directional transmission based on the received response. However, in some instances, transmission conditions may change or transmission directions may be refined, for example, and using the same direction or the same resources for transmission of the second directional transmission as those used for transmission of the initial directional transmission may not be desirable or the most effective.